hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Lillian
Mina Lillian (ミナ リリアン Mina Ririan'):' is member #16 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. She is a high-schooler from Akabura High School until joining the Troupe. Her physical strength ranks seventeenth in the group. Appearance Mina is a young girl with a voluptuous body. She has long pink hair and orange eyes. She wears a long sleeved shirt that only covers the upper torso leaving the bottom exposed. she wears a spotted purple skirt with a black belt and brown high heeled boots. She wears a violet ribbon wrapped around her neck. She is always seen carrying a briefcase with her, mainly something she has kept from her school. Mina has a spider tattoo, symbolizing her position as Troupe member #16 on her right thigh. Personality Mina appears to be a friendly, encouraging and kind young girl to others. She is empathetic in general, friendly to those she meets, and will try to help or defend anyone who needs assistance. She also appears innocent she puts on a mask of being friendly and innocent to others who she needs to try and impress, using her charm to manipulate people, persuading, but is rather haughty and somewhat sadistic. Mina is often quick to anger, and easily irritated with those that she does not know well, she is depicted with a cold, temperamental and considerably aggressive personality. She is viewed as an outspoken girl who has mild-temper and occasionally lashes out at others if their personal habits bothers her. She is very level-headed during missions, and remaining perfectly calm no matter the situation. She has also shown a great level of self-control compared to most of the Troupe members. She has extreme dislike for the world, calling it filthy and only a place full of conflict. This is most likely due to her past that lead her to becoming a member of the Phantom Troupe. She also expressed a great deal of loyalty and courtesy to the Boss, willing to do his bidding without question, looking out for his well-being and always having complete faith in his abilities. she believes in the rules that he has set forth for the Phantom Troupe and is against members fighting one another. Background Not much is known about Mina's past except that she was an ordinary teenage girl that attended Akabura High School. It is unknown when she left her school and how she came to join the Phantom Troupe, as well as her reasons for joining it. Abilities and Powers Despite appearing to be an average high school girl, Mina is a high class criminal all over the world and as a member of the Phantom Troupe, Mina is a very powerful fighter. She is in charge of hiding traces of the Troupe's activity and has a very unique ability, which allows her to remove all traces of the Troupe's activities and store important items for later all in one. She is also a skilled pickpocket. She can single-handedly overpower powerful Nen users and experts bodyguards and win a battle with relative ease against highly dangerous and powerful magical beasts. Enhanced Strength: Mina ranks seventeenth and last in strength among the members when it comes to arm-wrestling. Nonetheless, she has remarkable strength, as she is able to effortlessly make an enhancer use their full strength in a contest. She's able to kill normal people with a single swing of her briefcase and also managed to knock out a Troupe member for some time. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Mina is at least as fast as any member of the Phantom Troupe, as shes able to keep up with even the fastest members when rushing towards a target and the speed at which she reacts to a surprise attack before it could make contact with her. She can swiftly land 53 blows on her opponent by attacking them with her briefcase within few seconds, jumping away from them right after that. Enhanced Agility: Much like the rest of the Troupe, Mina can run on the sides of buildings and easily jump horizontally from one to another. Keen Intellect: Mina is clever and calculating. Proficient Weapon Specialist: Mina's primary method of fighting consists in clubbing the opponent with Giggles. She is capable of landing powerful blows in quick succession. Nen Mina is a Conjurer. Her Hatsu ability gives her the power to materialize a living briefcase that devours everything. She uses her Nen abilities to clean up any traces of evidences the group could left behind. Kagari stated that Mina's ability is a rare breed. The only other Nen technique that she has demonstrated is Gyo, which she used on her eyes as precaution against In. Battles and Competition Quotes Trivia